Green Arrow Fan Fiction?
by Smileeface
Summary: Early Season 9 before Chlollie was a hit on the TV screen. This is what happens to Oliver and Chloe when Chloe stumbles upon FanFiction about the Green Arrow. :D Warning though, this is for adults only... no minor eyes should read what's in this fic.


Title: Green Arrow Fan Fiction?

Author:Smileeface

Fandom: Smallville AU

Pairings: Chloe/Oliver

Rating: NC-17

Warning: SEX, RAW, RAUNCHY, STEAMY, SEX SCENE Get the picture?

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville/DC or the characters. I am just playing with them.

Summary: This is pretty much just me feeling like writing smut…hot, steamy, sex staring Oliver and Chloe. What can I tell ya? LOL :D

A/N: There is an excerpt within this fic from Gen717. It's the whole section that done in italics. You all might recognize it; _**Chapter 3 of Signal Fire**_. (GREAT FIC, BTW!) So, I had to take out Chloe and Oliver's names from the excerpt because the 'writer' in my fic won't know the true id of the Green Arrow or Chloe. But that was the only editing I did to the excerpt. I really wanted to pay homage to the fic that gave me the idea to write story and Gen717 agreed to let me quote her story. A BIG HUGE THANK YOU to you Gen717!!! *HUGS* I hope you like it!!!! :D

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oliver punched the button on the panel calling the lift to him on the ground floor of his apartment in Metropolis. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes as he waited for the lift to arrive. He had had a very long day at his office. He was still frustrated with himself for his behavior earlier with Chloe. He just wished that they could take whatever was going on between them to the next level. He was tired of the cold showers he had to take after every meeting that they had. He could feel the attraction between them building to a head. He wanted her, and he thought that maybe she wanted him too, but he didn't want to screw up what he had with her by rushing it. He knew that what he and Chloe shared was something special, maybe even a once in a lifetime kind of thing. He just needed better self control when it came to his base urges regarding her. He knew that he was a master of self control in all other aspects of his life, but when it came to her all his control pretty much jumps out the window. He shook his head and hung it in defeat. He was going to do it. He was going to talk to her about what he was feeling for her. That wasn't his forte. Oliver Queen always had trouble expressing his emotions, that's why whenever they popped up in a relationship he high tailed it. But something just keeps drawing him back to her.

The door to the lift opened and he walked into his apartment loosening his tie. He removed his suit jacket and was about to place it on the chair in the living room when he noticed her. She hadn't even acknowledged his presence.

"Hey Sidekick." He said to her as he laid his jacket onto the chair but she didn't answer. She didn't even look at him. Chloe sat at the computer at his desk so completely engrossed in what she was reading she didn't hear Oliver arrive. He stood in the door watching her for a few minutes as he loosened his tie some more. She was reading something on the screen of his computer. She was flushed and fanning herself absently with the schematics of the plan that she was supposed to be working on. Oliver smirked and laid his tie on the chair with his suit jacket and silently made his way over to her…although she was so completely entranced in what she was reading that he could have danced a Native American rain dance on his way to her and she wouldn't have even noticed.

Oliver's curiosity was peeked by her appearance. His apartment wasn't at all too warm, so it had to be something she was reading on the screen that made her skin flush that way. Not that he minded. He loved to see her with that rosy hue to her skin.

Slowly he leaned over her shoulder, his breath tickled her ear and yet she still did not acknowledge his presence. "What are you reading, Sidekick, that's got you all hot and bothered?" he said in a husky whisper. Chloe jumped, so completely drawn into what she was reading that she hadn't noticed his arrival. She quickly Xed out of the screen that she was reading acting guilty for being caught reading that stuff on the job, and promptly replied, "Nothing, Hero. I wasn't reading anything but the schematics for this next job."

"Oh, you mean the ones that you are fanning yourself with?" He smirked at her. He knew that she was aroused even though she was trying to hide it; but what he didn't know was what had put her into that state to begin with…that was what was causing his curiosity. Smiling mischievously he put both hands onto the desk, trapping her in the chair. His chin rested on her shoulder intimately causing her back to stiffen a bit. There was definitely tension between the two of them which had been building for sometime; he wondered just how far he could push her in the state that she was in. Maybe he could finally push her into taking that next step, turning their friendship into something more.

"Seriously, what was it? You were so glued to that screen a bomb could have gone off and you wouldn't have cared." Having him so close to her, his breath tickling her neck with each word, his voice low and sexy was not what she needed at the moment. What she needed was a nice cold shower. She was way too aroused to play Oliver's silly flirty games. If she didn't remove herself from him quickly then she would end up doing something that would embarrass her or worse ruin their friendship. And that was something that she didn't want to happen.

"It was nothing important, Oliver." She said as she pushed the chair that she was sitting in, which moved Oliver back enough for her to escape from his arms. She stood with schematics in hand still fanning herself to cool herself down. Oliver just raised his eyebrow at her and took her seat at the computer.

"Nothing, huh, Sidekick?" He said as he twirled around in her chair. "You do realize that even I know that all I have to do is pull up your online history and I can go back to the last website that you were just on and see for myself what's got you so hot and bothered." He laughed at the look of horror on her face as he moved the mouse slowly over to the online history button.

"No! Oliver, don't!" She quickly scrambled over to him and tried to stop him from pulling up the website she was on. He laughed while he pretended to struggled against her, in fact he rather enjoyed feeling her body rub against his, however, his curiosity was now peeked even more than when he had first come in.

"Tell me, Sidekick. One last click and I'll find out anyway." He peered at her through his peripheral vision.

"Fine." She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, a bit embarrassed to be caught reading what she was reading.

Oliver turned away from the computer but didn't get up. There was no way that he was going to allow her the opportunity to get between him and the computer. He reclined a bit and stretched his legs. He never took his eyes off of her as she stood before him looking absolutely delicious, flushed with arousal.

"I was on my laptop one day," she began to pace back and forth, "and I googled the Green Arrow." She looked over at him, but he just smiled at her and motioned for her to continue, "And I came across this website…a fan site, dedicated to the Green Arrow." Oliver raised his eyebrow in interest but still remained silent. "And on this site, they had something called, GA fan fiction."

"GA fan fiction?" Oliver asked and he leaned forward a bit moving his legs out of Chloe's pacing path so that she wouldn't trip.

"I KNOW!" She stopped and turned to him, "I had no idea what it was so I followed the link and what I found was that this person, this fan of the Green Arrow is a writer…an author. She writes fictional storied based on the articles she reads about the Green Arrow."

"Hey, that's pretty cool, actually." Oliver said with a smile.

"Yeah, I thought so too and she's an amazing writer. She just pulls the reader into the story completely."

"Sounds great, soo…I still don't understand what has you so worked up just now and why it was so important not to tell me about it…or show me. I'd like to see what this writer writes about." He said to her.

"Ummm, you see," her face began to flush again.

"Chloe," Oliver chuckled at her, "are you blushing?"

"Oh shut up, Oliver." She said annoyed that he was having way too much fun at her expense. He just had to point out that she was blushing. Didn't he realize that she could feel her cheeks flaming and her ears burning?

"Well, let's just say that not all the stories are G rated, Oliver." If it were at all possible she could feel her face flame even more.

"What do you mean?" He asked oblivious to the fact that she was more embarrassed than before.

"Here, just see for yourself, damn it." She gave up. She walked over to the computer as he spun around to look at the screen putting him self between her and the computer. He was on the defensive, ready to prevent her from doing anything that would erase her history. She leaned against his back as she reached around his arm, pressing her breasts into his back as her hand on his shoulder anchored her and pushed his hand off the mouse and replaced it with hers. Now it was her turn to be behind him, and it was her breath that tickled his neck causing shivers of arousal to run down his spine. And it was his turn to flush with arousal. He could feel himself growing hard at the sheer closeness of her. He wondered idly if she could see his erection and he put his hand down in his lap to try to hide it from her eyes. "There." She said but didn't back away from him. "This is what I was talking about. Read for yourself." And she read the story on the screen to herself resting her chin on his shoulder. Oliver began to read what she had been reading earlier.

**_  
The Green Arrow's hand came up to brush away the tear from the little blond reporter's cheek with the pad of his thumb. He stared down at her, and she could feel the heat sizzling in his brown eyes, stirring her own desires. Her gaze snared with his and her pulse flickered and leapt. He watched her lashes flutter closed as he tipped her head, cradling it in his palm. His mouth slanted, hovering over hers momentarily before he claimed her, hot and swift, exploiting her mouth for all it was worth. He might not deserve her, but he'd be damned if he was ever going to lose her._**

**_The Green Arrow wrapped an arm around her, his mouth never leaving hers, half carrying, half pulling her to a darkened corner of the roof, where a wall formed another floor of the building. He backed her up against it, towering over her, capturing her with his hard body. His hands were soon straying, skimming downward over the lush curves of her hips, and inching her skirt upward. The brush of gloved fingertips grazing her thighs made her shiver in anticipation as he shoved up her skirt, large hands moving to grasp her softness, clutching and kneading the rounded flesh of her bottom through her panties as he ground his hips against her._**

**_Too many days of pent up need for each other were unleashed. Her fingertips skittered over the edge of his leather pants tugging on them desperately, seeking the part of him she wanted, slipping her fingers inside, finding the tip of him wet, he was rock hard against his belly and straining to be released. She undid the codpiece, finding and encircling him; his velvety shaft large, heavy and warm in her hand. She stroked him, his groan vibrating into her mouth. Somehow, her panties were gone. He'd frantically ripped them from her body, yanking them off of her, until they fell in a torn heap near their feet. Seconds later, she felt herself being lifted in his powerful arms as though she were weightless._**

**_She clung to his neck, sinking onto his body as he impaled her, sheathing himself inside the soft, hot clasp of her body with one swift thrust of his hips. She cried out softly, and the Green Arrow gasped aloud as she took him in; the sound turning into a growl in the back of his throat. He rocked his lower body against her, pushing her back against the brick wall, plunging hard. Harder. He nuzzled her ear and nipped at her neck, as he drove into her relentlessly, his breath whispering over her skin. He breathed words by turns both profoundly tender and sensuously risqué, telling her how good she felt, how much he loved and wanted her, how much he loved fucking her._**

**_She answered him, whispering his name in anxious abandon, her own breathless words urging him to take her ever deeper, wanting more of him, all of him. Her body milked him as small spasms ran through her, clenching around him. She writhed and rubbed her pubic bone against him, her climax building with every deep, possessive plunge he took, sensing his passion rising to its peak in unison with hers. Her fingers clutched his shoulders, sliding up and diving into his hair, she gripped the short blond strands between her fingers, tugging on them, bringing his head up until his forehead rested against hers. They panted, breathing each other's breath, until they were both so far gone, bodies shaky with passion and desire, until it surged and swelled between them, groans and cries escaping them both as waves of ecstasy washed over them, carrying them to the brink and beyond. The Green Arrow filled her with his warmth until he had no more to give her, and she joyfully accepted, welcoming his release as her womb fluttered with spasms, contracting, her entire body shuddering._**

**_Aftershocks made their bodies tremble. The Green Arrow couldn't move. Didn't dare try. He was holding her up against the wall, her thighs draped over his arms, still buried inside her. He didn't trust his muscles to obey his commands just yet. As they struggled for air, he closed his eyes, bushing his nose against hers, nuzzling her, and then dropping soft kisses on her face and throat, his blood still simmering. His reporter sidekick managed a lazy smile, her eyes glazed over, languid and spent, she rubbed her cheek against his before her head fell forward to rest on his shoulder._**

**_Long moments passed before they shifted, and the Green Arrow slipped from her body, lowering her gently to her feet. Her legs nearly buckled from under her, but he held her up, both of them chuckling lightly. They stood together wrapped in each other's arms for a time._**

**_She sighed contentedly. "That was... amazing…" she whispered, her voice trailing off dreamily as soft fingertips stroked him, wandering appreciatively over his hard, well-muscled biceps and shoulders._**

**_The Green Arrow's chuckle vibrated in his chest against her ear. He dropped a kiss to the top of her head. "Let's enjoy it while we can, Angel. Fifty years from now, I won't be in any shape to do that."_**

Oliver turned his head from the screen to look at Chloe, who was still reading the story, the familiar glow of arousal alit her face again. He raised an eyebrow in her direction and waited for her to finish what she was reading before he spoke to her. She caught his movement out of the corner of her eye and turned her head slightly to the side to look at him and waited for him to speak.

"You were reading this, Sidekick?" he smirked smugly and Chloe stood from her crouched position over his shoulder and moved away. He swiveled his chair around to look at her. She really did look like an angel as the fading light of the day poured through the windows all around her. He had her and he knew it, with a predatory gleam in his eyes he stood and followed her retreating form. "Really?" Chloe rolled her eyes at him. "You know, Sidekick, I wouldn't have pegged you as the type who read this stuff." He laughed as her blush deepened. "Especially, about me." He advanced towards her, trapping her between the back of the couch and his body.

"It' not about you, Oliver." She said breathlessly, his proximity was way too close for her liking. He raised his eyebrow again and smiled. He knew that being this close to her was having an effect her. This thing between them wasn't as one sided as he originally thought.

"If it's not about me, Sidekick, then who is it about." He leaned forward and whispered huskily into her ear.

"It's about the Green Arrow, Oliver." She said breathlessly, her voice an octave lower than normal.

He laughed, "And? What's your point? Green Arrow and Oliver Queen are one and the same or did I miss something?"

"It's a really good story." She defended herself, "You just jumped into the middle of it. What can I say? I'm hooked on it. I just…well, I just pretend it's not you." She said quickly, the first thing that came to mind. Her brain was hazy with lust for him and she needed space to breath. His closeness was sucking her will and her thought right from her.

"Really? Now that is disappointing, because I promise you, Sidekick," he whispered in her ear causing a shiver of excitement to run down her spine. He smiled feeling her shiver. "I am fully capable of doing _**everything**_ that that writer wrote about."

"Really?" Her voice cracked.

"Really." He moved in closer to her and nuzzled her ear and kissed her neck, making the quick decision to take the next step. He pulled away slowly wanting to gauge her reaction. His dark brown eyes pierced her lust filled green eyes. He pressed himself into her, holding her in place with his body as he reached up and tucked a tuff of hair behind her ear, his hand lingered gently against her cheek. She swallowed and turned her face slightly into his hand. He softly began to caress her cheek with his thumb inching his way slowly to the curve of her lip, he really wanted to kiss her lips. He really wanted to taste her. "Really, Sidekick," he said quietly, his dark eyes questioned her. He wanted her, there was no doubt about that in his mind, what he was nervous about was whether or not she wanted him in the same way.

She saw the question in his eyes and without hesitation; she wrapped her arms tightly around him and pulled him closer to her. She could feel the evidence of his desire for her strain against the fabric of his suit pants. She looked up at him, their faces close together, their breathing ragged, her eyes slipped from his to his lips then back. He didn't miss the look. His gaze traveled to her lips, then back up to meet her eyes. She leaned into him slightly, pressing her breasts into his chest holding her breath when she noticed his eyes moving down her face then back to her eyes.

Wordlessly, he leaned in closer, keeping his gaze locked on her. He dipped his head slightly, brushing his warm lush lips against hers, his eyes closed of their own accord. Chloe closed her eyes and leaned into his kiss, pressing her lips a little more into his eagerly. His other arm pulled her closer against him as he slowly deepened the kiss. With a soft sigh, she opened her mouth slightly under his, sliding her hand up from the back of his neck into his hair, sensuously she threaded her fingers through his hair and returned the kiss with equal fervor. Their tongues met in a slow erotic dance that men and women have been dancing since the beginning of time.

Chloe moaned softly losing herself to the kiss. As their tongues danced, Oliver's hands freely roamed Chloe's willing body, lazily rubbing her back and worked his way lower over her marvelous bottom. He gave her a gentle squeeze which enticed another moan from her. Without thinking he lifted her so she was sitting on top of the back of his couch. He pulled away from her for a moment, took a breath and smiled; then cupped the back of her neck, and pulled to her lips to his again. Chloe returned the kiss eagerly, her arms wrapped around his neck, her legs wrapped around his waist she pulled him to her as her skirt hiked up her thighs. Oliver groaned softly as he tightened his arms around her grinding his arousal into her, the kiss quickly grew in intensity, and left him even more breathless than he already was.

He broke the kiss in order to catch his breath, and then lowered his mouth to her neck where he kissed and suckled her sensually. She shivered, her arms tightened around his neck and she lifted her head to give him better access to her neck. He felt her shudder against him and he paused for a moment, his eyes dark as he pulled away to look down at her. She blinked and looked up at him, taking a deep breath as she waited for his next move; she slid her hand back into his hair and brushed her lips against his quickly before she pulled back to watch him.

Oliver drew in a breath and leaned his forehead against hers. "Are you sure about this, Sidekick, because I'm not going to lie to you; I've wanted this for a very long time now, but we can stop if you're not ready."

She looked up at him her sultry green eyes locked with his as she slid her hands down over his chest, over his stomach, where she tugged his shirt from his pants and deftly began to unbutton each button, non verbally answering his question. He kissed the corner of her mouth, then her jaw, as he worked his way back to her neck. Oliver sucked in a breath and he shuddered a little at the feel of her hands sliding under the white undershirt he was wearing and against his skin when she finally had all the buttons undone. His teeth lightly scraped over her neck, then skimmed over the same spot with his lips. His hand rubbed deliciously back and forth over the exposed skin of her lower back just above the waistband of her skirt.

She trembled at his touch and her hands pulled off his shirt letting it fall to the ground at his feet. Chloe pulled back just enough to look at him before she removed the undershirt he had worn under his work shirt. He held his breath involuntarily as she worked the undershirt up over his stomach placing a soft kiss to his abdomen. She worked the clingy fabric over his chest slowly rubbing her hands over his skin feeling his muscles. She lifted his arms caressing his biceps and then pulled the shirt over his head and removed it from his body letting it fall discarded along with his work shirt. If he had any doubts about where she wanted this to go between them they were gone as of that moment. In a sudden, unexpected movement which caused her to squeal, Oliver bent forward and worked his arms under her bottom, pulling her body flush against his. Chloe wrapped her legs tighter around his waist as he picked her up from the back of the couch. Carefully he walked them into his room not caring if the door to his room was open or close. Tenderly he laid her down on his bed. He gazed at her boldly, wantonly. Chloe met his gaze and reached for him, grabbing him by the waist band of his pants, "Come on, Hero, I'm getting lonely here in this big bed of yours." She smiled saucily at him. He smiled seductively at her as he climbed onto the bed and worked his way in between her legs again. Chloe's eyes never left his as she moved her hand lazily over his fore arms, her legs tangling with his as he moved to lie down on top of her. He rested most of his weight on his forearms as he continued to gaze down at her. He placed a soft kiss against her forehead, then the tip of her nose, and then on the corner of her mouth.

She closed her eyes, a dreamy smile on her lips as she turned to kiss the corner of his mouth too, her hand moved to rub his back and to draw him closer to her. She needed him closer. Oliver pressed a lazy kissed to her jaw, he slowly trailed kisses down her neck and against her collarbone Chloe sighed and relaxed under him. He slowly slid his hand down to rest lightly against her bare stomach, where her shirt had slid up a little exposing more of her deliciously smooth skin. He pressed another kiss to her neck just under her ear where he began to suckle lightly. The feel of her small hand rubbing his back was enough to raise his blood pressure and make other parts of him grow harder with each passing minute. A quiet noise escaped her lips as his had touched her exposed skin and he pressed his erection into the valley between her legs. Her face turned towards his head and she licked his ear before she sucked the lobe into her mouth.

He groaned softly mimicking the faint sound she made just seconds before. He stroked the velvet skin of her abdomen with his fingers as he continued to lavish kisses across her lips and neck. Chloe couldn't help the small smirk that appeared on her lips as she heard him groan. She loved hearing that sound from him, knowing that she was the one who caused it.

Oliver slid his arm beneath her and turned them so she was on top of him, a smirk forming on his face at her surprise. She giggled quietly and smirked back at him as she leaned her face closer to his, her hands moved sensuously over his chest, touching every nook and cranny of his chest as she began to grind herself rhythmically on him. She felt him shudder under her. She used her nails to gently scratch down his chest and kissed him lusciously. He slid his hand under her shirt, lightly pressing against her back on her bare skin as they kissed, holding her as close as he could. Chloe returned the kiss just as deeply as she had before, she worked one of her hands under his shoulder while her other hand rubbed over his stomach and side slowly but firmly.

Oliver slid his hand up higher on her back, rubbing his fingers along the bottom of her bra clasp and in one swift movement had the clasp undone one handed. She shifted on top of him again sitting up to give him better access to removing her shirt and bra. As she had done to him, he tenderly striped the clothing from her body exposing her to his eyes for the first time.

"God, you are so beautiful, Chloe, so beautiful." He said as he sat up, and took one of her nipples into his mouth and suckled gently. She wrapped her arms around his head holding him to her breast, running her fingers through his amazingly soft hair. She threw her head back in ecstasy as he began to massage her other breast. A low deep groan escaped her as he pulled her skirt up to her waist and kneaded her bottom with the hand that he still had wrapped around her waist. He shifted beneath her his erection straining painfully against his pants. His breath was ragged as his mouth left her breast, but he tugged her down for another intense kiss falling backwards onto the bed and easily taking her with him. He smiled when she quivered against him. It was good to know he had the same effect on her as she did on him.

Chloe couldn't help the moan that escaped her as she returned his kiss, shifting so she was lying on top of him completely. She could feel all of him underneath her; she could feel his heart beating fast and his breath coming quickly. Oliver held her against him tightly, groaning softly at the feel of her bare breasts pressed against his bare chest. He kissed her hungrily, trying to convey all of his desires and emotions for her into that kiss. He slid his hand up her back slowly, pausing to cup the back of her neck in his palm threading his fingers into her hair anchoring her lips to his. Chloe returned the kiss with just as much hunger; she shifted her hips and rubbed herself against him feverishly.

"Sidekick." He groaned into her mouth as she pressed herself intimately against his ridged member. He tightened his hold on her slightly stopping her from grinding against him for a moment so that he could regain his control. She felt so good; she was so soft in all the right places. He wanted to be inside of her more than anything; he could feel her heat burning into him.

"Hmmm, Hero," she whispered resting her head on his forehead trying to reign in her desire. She wanted him…wanted to taste him, wanted him inside her thrusting into her, completing her. She slowly exhaled and opened her desired filled eyes to stared into his passionate eyes. Her tongue hastily escaped her mouth and wet her lips; she looked at him with a hunger that fueled his desire.

"Tell me, Sidekick, tell me what you want." His voice gruff with need for her as his hands worked on the zipper of her skirt slowly pulling in down her backside leaving it undone as he awaited her answer. His fingers played with the elastic of her silk panties as he massaged her lower back.

"You Hero, I want you, all of you." She looked him in the eyes, the truth of her need evident in the gleam; her normally bright green eyes were dark and intense with desire as she ran her hand over his sparsely hair covered chest. She slid her hand from his chest down his side to his hip and down between his legs as she cupped him firmly through his Merino Wool slacks, her eyes never left his face. Oliver sucked in a deep breath; he closed his eyes and involuntarily arched up against her hand. His own hand slid to her hip and gripped her tightly. She hummed at his reaction and she worked hastily to undo his pants. Her eyes focused intently on her hands as she unzipped his slacks. Her heartbeat thrummed in her chest as her skin flushed with desire. Oliver opened his eyes once more and then smiled at her. His own dark eyes radiated back the need he had for her. His breath caught in his lungs as he nodded his acquiescence to her unspoken question; his gaze locked on her face and he lifted his hips a little to help her free him of his pants.

She nodded back her eyes held his gaze and she bit down on her bottom lip in anticipation of what was going to happen next. She hooked her thumbs on the elastic band of his boxers as her fingers curled into the fabric his pants; she shimmed them down his strong muscular thighs and past his well toned calves. She slowly removed one foot and then the other until he was completely striped of clothing before her. Her eyes then devoured his body before she worked her way back onto his thighs and wrapped her hand around him. A hiss of pleasure escaped his lips at the intimate touch of her hand. "Fuck," he gasped, tensing beneath her.

She smiled like a Cheshire cat at his exclamation. She wanted to be closer to him, she wanted to taste him. She moved her fingers slowly up his erection and used the pad of her thumb to massage the tip of his rod. She was thrilled to feel a bit of liquid had escaped his control and she smoothed it over him using it as lubrication. She ran her fingers around the ridge of the head of his engorged member and then slowly stroked the length of him.

Chloe's mouth maneuvered its way to his capturing his groans as her hand continued stroking his shaft. She moved her mouth to his neck as her hand moved slowly but firmly around him. Leisurely she kissed her way down his body until she was eye to eye with the core of his being. Greedily she licked her lips, anticipating what he tasted like. Oliver watched in fascination through hooded eyes as she sized him up before lowering her swollen lips to the tip of his erection. At the touch of her lips as she sucked him into her mouth Oliver groaned and instantly fisted one hand of his hands into her hair as he shuddered involuntarily. Between her touches and the feel of her lips around his cock, he knew he wasn't going to last long.

Her tongue wrapped itself around the head of his arousal as she moved to take more of him into her mouth sucking slightly as she began to move lower and lower down his shaft until she had completely taken him in. She rested just a second, holding him within her mouth, her tongue continuing to swirl around the engulfed shaft. She felt a shudder race through his body followed quickly by another telling her that he was enjoying what she was doing to him. She glanced up at Oliver who was watching her with glazed over eyes just before she began bobbing her head in up, down…up and down, up and down, her lips slid gently over his shaft, her teeth scraped ever so slightly against the sensitive flesh, her tongue caressed him with every movement. She adjusted her position slightly grinding her clit through her panties against his knees as she increased her pace. As she sucked on him, his fist in her hair squeezed tighter pulling her closer to him, his hips moved uncontrollably thrusting into her as she went down on him. She slid her arms around his thighs and clutched his buttocks, touching and squeezing and caressing. Oliver's breath began coming in short gasps; his pulse pounded within his body, every nerve was totally alive, aware of every movement that she made. His hands fisted in her hair holding onto her head as he began to take control of the tempo. His knuckles grew white with strain as sweat began to bead his forehead. He wasn't going to last much longer under such sweet torture but he didn't want to stop her just yet, no it just felt so good having her lips worshiping him. He moaned her name, his hand tightening slightly in her hair. His breathing was fast and uneven and he threw his head into the pillow his entire body tensing. She could feel that he was close her mouth moved faster over him and she sucked at him harder.

"Sidekick," He grounded out between clenched teeth trying to warn her before he came but she didn't stop; she keep working her mouth over him, "I'm going to cum. Ahhh, I'm gonna…" He convulsed once, twice, calling her name as he came spurting his hot juice down her throat as his fingers dug into her head holding her to him as his release hit, leaving him breathless and panting. She continued to lap at him while he got his breathing under control. He released her head and ran his fingers through his hair and pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes. He had NEVER experienced that kind of orgasm before, with anyone. When he felt her stop lapping at his now deflated manhood, he lifted one of his hands from his eye and peered at her in awe. She folded her arms a cross his thighs and laid her chin on her crossed hands. Then she smiled up at him with her swollen lips and her eyes twinkling in merriment at the pleasure that she gave to him.

"Wow, Sidekick, you amaze me more and more with each day. Who knew you had such a talented mouth?" He smiled at her, a lazy grin spreading across his face. He shut his eyes, laying his head back onto the pillow for a moment still trying to calm his racing heart.

She grinned. She enjoyed knowing that she could pleasure him like that, "All you had to do was ask, Hero, I could have told you I was a woman of many talents." She giggled at him as he reached for her and dragged her up his body. He captured her lips with his kissing her deeply. A mischievous smile crossed his lips just before he flipped them over so that he was on top of her resting between her legs. Her eyes widened in excitement as he flipped her onto her back and settled himself comfortably between her legs. She bit down on her bottom lip in anticipation of what was going to happen next.

He lowered his lips to her ear. "Your turn, Sidekick" he whispered sensuously licking her neck just below her ear. Chloe couldn't help the moan of anticipation that seeped from her lips. The smile on Oliver's face was primal, pure male as he pulled away to look down at her, his eyes darkening with hunger devoured Chloe. He rested a hand on her stomach, slowly sliding his hand down to her waist toward the bunched up fabric of her skirt. He lowered his mouth to kiss her and he rose up slightly, and tugged the skirt completely off. He couldn't help but smirk when he saw the green silk panties. "Hmmm, I like your taste in underwear," he teased slowly sliding her underwear down her legs and throwing it somewhere on the floor with her skirt and his boxers. Once she was before him bare of her clothing he looked at her, memorizing her. Sculpting her in his mind, the way an artist would a piece of marble. She was beautiful. She was all that he had imagined and all that he had ever desired. He leaned down over her and pressing a light kiss to her lips his heart filled with so much love and desire for her it was brimming over.

She grinned up at him, "I'm glad you like them, Hero." She said wantonly.

He slowly trailed his lips down to her neck as his hand traveled the expanse of her body and he cupped her intimately, his fingers playing with the short trimmed hairs that covered her nether lips from his gaze. She moaned at the feel of his warm hand, her eyes closing as she let her head fall back against his pillow, his scent still wafting from it. She breathed deeply and melted into the mattress as she spread her legs farther apart from him.  
He watched her face, fascinated by the emotions that flickered over her expression.

She opened her eyes to look at him. A knowing smirk made its way to his lips as he gazed down at her, slowly his index finger slid in just a little between the folds where he was greeted by her moist heat. Reveling in the wetness that he found, he began to slowly trace the outer rim of her nether lips. The smirk transformed into a feral smile as he slid one finger into her, then added another. He moved them in and out of her in a leisurely rhythm occasionally brushing his thumb against her clit. Chloe gasped and arched her back taking his fingers into her deeper, her eyes closing again. Oliver groaned at her reaction and then pressed his thumb lightly against the sensitive bud of nerves as he continued to move his fingers within her. "Open your eyes, Sidekick." he commanded softly in a strained voice. She all but growled at him but she obeyed taking a deep breath, she opened her sex leaden eyes to look at him. Oliver held her gaze, moving his fingers and thumb a little faster, he could feel her inner muscles tighten around him; he knew she was close to orgasming. "I want to watch you. I want to see your soul, Sidekick, as I make you come," he said to her huskily, his eyes once again dark with desire. Her hazy brain could barely understand what he was saying, but she locked her eyes with his, she couldn't look away as she thrusted her hips against his hand, "Oliver," she moaned tossing her head back and forth as she felt her orgasm rising within her. He smiled down at her; he loved the sound of her moaning his name, he could feel himself growing hard again.

"Come for me, Sidekick, I want to watch you come for Me." He whispered as he curled his fingers slightly moving them in and out of her in a 'come hither' motion hitting that spot that he knew would send her over the edge into oblivion as he also used his thumb to rub and tap her clit, slowly moving it around in a circle.

"Ahhh, Oliver, Ooooh Hero." She moaned as she closed her eyes to him, arching her back higher as she finally gave into to him. She shuddered hard, moaning as she clenched her muscles around his fingers and she came for him calling his name as she rode the wave of pleasure he created within her.

Oliver lowered his lips to hers, kissing her as he continued to stroke her gently, letting her ride out her release slowly. "You are so beautiful, Sidekick, so beautiful…so perfect." he whispered against her mouth. Panting, Chloe kept her eyes closed for a while longer, brushing her lips against his and trying to catch her breath. She wanted to say something to him as incredibly romantic as he had said to her, but all the only word she could think was the word 'again'. She opened her eyes to stare at him. He was so handsome, hovering above her watching her so intensely. He desire for him was not yet satisfied.

"More Oliver, I want more of you, I want to feel more than just your fingers inside of me. I want to feel you inside of me, thrusting into me, making us one, Hero. God, I want you to make love to me, please Oliver." She yearned to feel his body move within hers. Wordlessly, he leaned his forehead against hers trying to regain his composure, all he wanted to do was to thrust himself into her, burying himself deep with in her hot moist cavern, his hips involuntarily thrusted a little at the thought of being buried inside of her. He groaned aloud, "you're killing me, Sidekick, ahhh," he took a deep breath and closed his eyes and then wrapped his arms around her tightly. She wrapped her arms around him too holding herself to him, her body still overly sensitized from her orgasm moments before. His tongue flicked out over her lips, his nose brushed up against hers, his lips seized hers and she sighed in rapture as his tongue danced once again with hers. No more talking, just feeling, just touching, just loving each other the way a man and a woman should. He pressed her into the mattress with his body, holding her captive as his hand traveled her body, rubbing and squeezing his way down between their bodies. He held himself above her with all his weight on one forearm. His dark brown eyes were almost black with desire as he pierced Chloe with his gaze and held hers enchanted. Slowly he trailed his hand down her stomach paused at her entrance, "Is this what you want, Sidekick?" he asked her as he held her nether lips parted poised and positioned; ready to enter.

Chloe moaned, "Yes, Oliver, yes, I want you inside me, please, Hero." She begged him as her desire grew to frenzy level, she maneuvered her hand and grasped his shaft firmly, and Oliver's low guttural moan escaped his mouth as Chloe guided him into her. He began to move into her slowly as Chloe's hand still guided him, filling her where she ached to be filled by him; she opened herself to him body, heart and soul. He entered her deliberately slow, almost leisurely. His mouth hungrily devoured hers in an attempt to calm his body before he completely buried himself deeply within her. He knew that once he was completely submerged within her fiery heat, he would loose all conscious thought and they both would be running on pure instinct. He wanted this moment of completion, this moment of clarity, this perfect moment of union to last and never end. However, as he had known, the one instant when she moaned and he realized that he was completely sheathed within her his instinct demanded control and so he lost himself within in her, dancing the erotic dance that man and woman have danced since the beginning of time.

Their mouths captured each others moans; their fingers locked together in an embrace of their own, and their bodies met each other equally, thrust for thrust. He groaned softly as she meet his movements with her own. Oliver thrusted faster, harder, yet she still met him thrust for thrust. There were no awkward movements; no second guessing the other, there was just fluid motion. Their bodies were moving quicker, the thrusts getting shorter, harder, and wilder. Oliver grabbed Chloe's legs behind her knees pulling them slightly higher, angling her hips so that his thrusts were deeper. Chloe moaned her approval.

She could feel the climax building. It had almost reached a feverish pitch. Her moans became loader as the climax continued to grow. She scratched at Oliver's back, burying her finger tips in the hard flesh pulling him closer, she needed him nearer. A few more thrusts and she was barely able to contain herself. Her breathe came in short gasps. Her body tightened and prepared for orgasm. She called out Oliver's name in ecstasy as her body seized up convulsing with pleasure. Oliver felt the spasms of her inner walls around his manhood which sent him over the edge to oblivion. He erupted within her, calling her name and filling her with his seed. Shuddering, he collapsed on top of her until the pleasure spasms left his body. Shifting his weight because he didn't wish to crush her beneath him, and not wanting to disconnect their bodied yet, he gathered her against his chest and rolled them so that she was lying on his chest still connected as one. They breathed deeply, trying to slow their panting as they both relaxed.

Chloe settled her head on top of Oliver's chest and wrapped her arms around his body as much as she could. He smoothed her tussled hair with his hands. Kissed the top of her head, and wrapped his arms around her back pulling her closer. She purred in contentment as Oliver held her. No words passed between them as they drifted off to exhausted, satisfied sleep. They were still connected physically, but more importantly connected spiritually by love. That was how they remained until hours later.

Oliver's consciousness slowly began to return to him as the light from the full moon trickled through the skylight. As he began to stir in his half wake half dream state his body encountered resistance. His mind, aware that something had his body pinned to his bed, ran through many a different scenario before fully wakening to the pleasurable memory of the hours before with Chloe.

Commanding his eyes to open, his eyelids fluttered heavily, adjusting to the dim light in his room. He moved his unpinned hand up to his eyes to rub the sleep from his tired eyes. As his eyes adjusted to their new awareness he looked down to view the object that held his body captive in more ways than one. A sea of golden sparkled in the moonlight across his bare chest as he breathed in her scent. A loving smile crept its way onto his lips as he remembered the night of passion that he and Chloe shared.

He gazed down upon her delicate profile that rose and fell with each breath that he took. At first he believed that he was still dreaming, that was until she moved, shifting her weight slightly causing another part of his body to awaken. He laid his head back against the pillow as he tried to regain control of certain eager parts of his body. Smiling to himself, he closed his eyes and thought that he never wanted to leave her arms again. He was content to live and die without ever having to move from her embrace.

"Mmmm...Sidekick?" he murmured so softly that there was no doubt that she had not heard him. Even though he was torturing his body, he was in no really hurry for her to wake up. He was content to lie there with her even with all that was happening in their lives at the moment. For once in his hard life, he was content to stay tangled in his Sidekick's warm intimate embrace. Oliver was lost in thought and was slowly beginning to doze again when the incessant ringing of his phone snapped him out of his revelry and quickly woke Chloe from her peaceful slumber. He growled as he searched for his phone, hoping that he placed that damned thing on his night table like he always did, but unfortunately for them both he and Chloe, he didn't. He had left his phone in his pants pocket. He would have ignored the ringing; however, it seemed that once it stopped it would immediately start ringing again. Someone wanted to get in touch with him badly.

"Grrr!! I'm going to put a stop to that infernal noise right now." He growled, "Madam, if you would be so kind?" Chloe had completely forgotten that her body was on top of his, which held him to the bed. She shifted her body and covered herself with his blanket while Oliver got out of bed and searched for his pants. She smiled and sat up a bit in his bed as she watched him walk through the room naked looking for his phone.

"What?!" he growled at who ever was on the other end as he walked out of the room to get a drink, he certainly was not happy about leaving Chloe alone in his bed.

"Oliver, Chloe's missing! Have you seen her?" Clark said worried for his best friend.

"Ahhh, you could say that, Clark." Oliver snickered as he slipped from the water bottle he got from the fridge before walking back to his room.

"Where is she? Is she ok? Has something happened to her? I've been calling her phone for hours but it just goes to voice mail and then you and your phone."

"She' fine, Clark., calm down. She's here. Do you want to talk to her?" He said into the phone as he walked back into the room. "Ok. Yes, Clark. Yes. I will. Ok, bye."

"That was Clark, apparently your phone is off and he automatically assumes that you're in some kind of trouble. So, who does he call to yell at for getting you into trouble? Yeah, that would be me." He laughed and Chloe smiled as he continued into the room. "He wants you to call him. There message delivered." He smiled at her as he put the bottle of water and his phone onto his dresser.

He looked at Chloe who remained under his blanket. Chloe, in turn, couldn't keep her eyes off the Oliver's naked body. Her breathing began to quicken as memories of the previous hours rushed into her mind. The heat that throbbed only for Oliver began to burn for him like an inferno. A slight flush rose to her cheeks and covered her body that was still hidden from view as she excitedly watched his approach. He sauntered to the bed with the animal like grace of a predator that was stalking his prey. The unquestioning desire was easily readable in his eyes which had darkened signaling his arousal. He stopped at the edge of the bed and towered over her, trying to look disapprovingly at her though it didn't work.

"You know," his voice was rough with arousal, "it was that flush on your skin that had started this whole thing." He said smiling at her.

"What?" She asked mimicking his usual gesture and raised her eyebrow at him.

"Your skin," he reached out to run his finger along the exposed skin of her arm, "it flushes when you become aroused. You were aroused when you were reading that story about the Green Arrow. Your flush caused me to be curious about what caused you to become aroused, thus leading us back to that story and your skin…which I absolutely love to touch, by the way. Your skin not the story." He said as he leaped onto the bed tackling her. Her laughter as he tickled her was music to his ears. He was absolutely THE happiest man alive.

He smiled at her as his lips descended slowly to capture her, he watched as her cheeks flushed a deeper red when something stopped his decent. A random thought grabbed hold of his mind as he looked deep into her eyes noticing the gold flecks that mingled with the green.

"How did she know I have Brown eyes?" He asked her.

"What?" She asked staring up at him as though he had lost his mind.

"That writer wrote, 'she could feel the heat sizzling in his brown eyes' how'd she know that I have brown eyes?" He rolled them over onto their sides and looked into her guilty green eyes. "Sidekick? What aren't you telling me?" He narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"What? Me? Not a thing." She tried to scramble away from him but he caught her easily enough, causing herself to look even guiltier. He smiled at her as the pieces started to click into place and then started to chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked him grumpily.

"You, Sidekick." He smirked having figured out the secret.

"Me? Why? What did I do that was so funny?" She pouted at him not liking the look of amusement in his eyes.

"Hmmm, let me see…you've been tormenting me for months…" He rolled them again, this time he was on his back and she was on top of him.

"What?! I have not!" She said indignantly.

"You have, and you know it, too. This will be the first time in weeks that I can actually take a hot shower." He tapped her on the nose.

"What's that got to do with me, Oliver?" She still pouted.

"You were the reason for the cold showers, Sidekick, but I guess that I was having a very similar affect on you, wasn't I." He smirked at her, his eyes twinkling with merriment.

"I don't know what you mean." She tried not to smile, but seeing him like this just had the happiness bubbling within her. She had never seen him like this before, and she realized that she really liked it.

"Oh don't you?" He asked her. "So, Sidekick, explain to me how that writer knew that I have brown eyes?"

"Are we back to that again. Lot's of people have brown eyes, Oliver; maybe she is attracted to men with brown eyes. I, personally, have an affinity for blue eyes." She laughed as he tickled her for her statement.

"Ok, ok, I give, Oliver, stop…I love your brown eyes!" She huffed as she tried to catch her breath.

"So, then answer my question, how'd that writer know I had brown eyes and that the Green Arrow's sidekick is a tiny blond reporter…hmmm?" he pursed his lips, trying to keep his smile from erupting into laughter at the look of guilt on her face. She was so easy for him to read at times, yet there were times that he couldn't read her at all. This was definitely a time when he could read her like a book.

"Crap." She said before she bit her lip and frowned that he had figured out her dirty little secret.

"Chloe Ann Sullivan, you naughty girl, you wrote that didn't you?" He looked so smug that he figured it out.

"No. I didn't." She tried to stick to her story, but his joy was contagious and she smiled at him.

He laughed, "Don't lie, Sidekick, I can always tell with you." He leaned up and kissed her passionately.

"Hmmm, not that I'm complaining, Hero, but what was that for?" she licked her lips tasting him.

"For letting me read your fantasy, Sidekick…you do know that I can help you make it come true." He winked at her and she smiled.

"Can ya'now? Well, I do have an affinity for green leather. It really turns me on, Hero." She said before her lips captured his. She kissed him deeply; he smiled beneath her lips as he rolled them again so that he had her pinned to the bed beneath him.

"That can be arranged, Sidekick." He said as he scooted under the blanket and began to stroke her skin. "Have I told you how much I adore this color on you skin? I love being the one that makes you turn this color." He kissed her letting his mouth capture any response she may have had. The time for talking was over he wanted to love her again before anyone else interrupted them again. This was the beginning of a whole new dimension to their partnership, one that they both were going to enjoy.

Finished

A/N Constructive Feedback is always appreciated! :)


End file.
